


i'll invite you for this one day

by eunhathighs (dadbyul)



Series: chuu and yves's saucy sexcapades [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Camgirl, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadbyul/pseuds/eunhathighs
Summary: Sooyoung finds Jiwoo's secret instagram.





	i'll invite you for this one day

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so if yall are wondering what happened to this fic, i deleted it during a time when i had kinda an anxiety spike but I'm bringing it back! i changed a couple minor story details but besides that it's the same!

It was a normal day for LOONA. As per usual, all twelve girls were in the practice room, each subunit practicing for their upcoming concert. The Odd Eye Circle unit was practicing their song Sweet Crazy Love, the remaining nine members watching or fiddling around on their phones. Sooyoung was no exception, checking on instagram (on a private account, of course) for any new pics. But unfortunately, it seemed like there wasn’t much happening today, as she only got a couple notifications from her insta. The brunette sighed, closing her phone and resorting to looking aimlessly around the room. The first sight that caught her eye was Jiwoo, her girlfriend of a few months. Jiwoo would normally be bouncing around the room like the Energizer Bunny, but today, the girl was uncharacteristically quiet. She was sitting in the corner of the room on her phone, looking up occasionally to peer around the room. The way her dark pupils quivered made Sooyoung question what exactly she was up to.

The older of the two stood up, slowly walking around behind Jiwoo to see what was on her phone. It seemed like Jiwoo’s peripheral vision was exceptionally good today, because the moment Sooyoung stepped beside her, she gasped quietly and closed her phone.

“What’re you doing, Chuu-yah?” Sooyoung casually asked.

“A-Ah!” Jiwoo stuttered. “I was just...looking at some pictures on Kakao!”

“On Kakao?”

“Yeah! I-In the old group chat! I found some really cute selcas from a while ago…”

Sooyoung scooted closer, pressing the side of her body against Jiwoo’s, smiling warmly. “Can I see?”

Jiwoo flushed. “U-um...n-no!”

“No?”

“They’re really old. I-I don’t think you’d like them…”

“But you just said you looked cute, baby?” Sooyoung asked.

“U-um…”

Before Jiwoo could say another word, Jinsol, Jungeun, and Yerim walked over to the side of the room, getting a drink of water.

“Ah! We need to go up and practice!” Jiwoo chirped, taking Sooyoung’s hand and tugging her up.

The brunette rolled her eyes. Jiwoo was an odd one sometimes.

Sooyoung had managed to see one thing, though: Jiwoo had an instagram page open, and the account name was peng_pengie. Now, she was never one to be nosy, but all throughout the practice, the suspense was itching at her. It was well known amongst the girls that they all had private instagram accounts. Normally they’d use them for personal things, but occasionally they’d like memes or pictures shared by Orbits. Why would Jiwoo be so adamant about showing hers to her own member, her own _girlfriend_ , no less?

Later that evening, after the girls had all gotten into bed, Sooyoung decided to investigate. Huddled under her comforter, she pulled up instagram on her phone. Logging in, she typed in the username she saw before. The app loaded for a few seconds before pulling up the page, which had a bio that read:

“Hello, I’m pengie~ Come look at my pictures! [nsfw account]”

“It’s just a... _wait._ ”

Sooyoung read over the bio again, more carefully this time. She glanced up at the account name, checking to make sure she spelled everything correctly. Yep. Yep, that was right. So why in God’s name would Jiwoo be looking at an NSFW account? Sure, Jiwoo was an adult, and there had been some passionate kissing here and there between the two of them, but Sooyoung had never thought Jiwoo would be into looking at that sort of thing in _public_.

Curiosity got the best of Sooyoung, and as she scrolled down, her face only got hotter. There was a myriad of pictures on this account of one girl, all of her wearing either some cute clothes (with emphasis on _some,_ considering they were pretty much all of her in various states of undress) or in lingerie, and some of the girl straight-up naked. The way this girl, whoever she was, posed demurely, toying with a pleated skirt or showing a cute pair of lacy panties, made Sooyoung sweat. Even though none of the pictures showed the girl’s face, she definitely knew how to work a camera in ways Sooyoung was, between feelings of arousal, a little jealous of. She scrolled further through the account, until there was one picture that caught her attention. It was of the girl, completely nude, but in the background, nearly out of view from the camera, was a white duck plushie. It was clear that she probably had tried to move it out of shot. But something about this seemed…

Familiar.

Squinting at it, Sooyoung noticed something that made her heart stop.

Above the duck’s left eye, there was a little black heart, drawn on in marker. Sooyoung peeked out and looked underneath her bunk, seeing Jiwoo asleep soundly.

Jiwoo asleep soundly, holding a white duck plushie with a heart drawn above its left eye.

Sooyoung looked at the picture, then down at Jiwoo, then back at the picture again.

_No...it...it can’t be, right?_

Looking back through the instagram again, Sooyoung noticed that the girl had a similar skin tone and hair color to Jiwoo, and not only that, some of these clothes looked a _lot_ like ones the girl owned. But there was no way. The kinds of things posted in the captions were cute, but they were also downright filthy.

“Do you wanna see pengie’s pussy?”

“Don’t look, naughty~”

“I’m your pretty little slut today~”

Sooyoung stopped on a video that was posted earlier on the account. She put on her earphones, plugged them in, and clicked on it. The girl was only in magenta, barely-there lace panties, rubbing her hand over her center. She tugged them off, revealing an neatly trimmed pussy, dripping, shimmering wet, with a cute, round clit. She rubbed her finger over it so delicately, and Sooyoung heard the girl moan.

Now, there was no mistaking. That was _Jiwoo’s_ voice.

She’d never heard Jiwoo make a noise that pretty before, but _boy_ did Sooyoung want to hear it more. Even the way her opening fluttered, practically begging to be filled, was art. There were loads of comments below the video saying how sexy and how cute she was. But being Sooyoung, and knowing that the girl who made this video, the girl whose moans were spilling adorably from her lips and the girl whose come was dripping onto her fingers, was sleeping right below her, made Sooyoung’s blood rush between her legs and to her face.

Sooyoung didn’t even realize she had slipped her hand into her pajama pants until her finger grazed her clit, and her hips twitched, the girl coming to her senses and removing her hand.

Why hadn’t Jiwoo told her about this? Sooyoung rolled over and turned off her phone, wrestling with thoughts in her head. Was Jiwoo doing this for someone? Was it to make extra money?

Sooyoung shook her head, hoping it wasn’t the latter. So, with a heavy heart, she decided on going to sleep. Maybe some shut-eye would help ease her mind.

* * *

 

The next morning, as per usual, Sooyoung woke up early, getting dressed and preparing for the second day of rehearsals. She left her room only to find only Haseul in the kitchen, picking up her bag.

“Oh, Haseul...where is everyone?”

“Didn’t you get the email?” Haseul said, “yyxy don’t have to rehearse today. Guess you guys did really well.”

“Where’s Chaewon and Hyejoo then?”

Haseul took a swig of a smoothie. “They went shopping by themselves. I’m sure you and Jiwoo will be fine by yourselves, right?”

“Hey, wai—” Sooyoung began, not pleased with the mischievous tone in Haseul’s voice, but Haseul had already gone out the door.

Sooyoung groaned softly, still a little nervous thinking about her discovery last night. Now that she was alone with Jiwoo, it wasn’t about to get any better. Sooyoung headed over to the bathroom, hoping to wash up.

When she passed by the door, however, the light was on, and it was partially open. Sooyoung squinted, opening the door wide.

“Jiwoo, are you—”

Her eyes widened, seeing Jiwoo, wearing an oversized sweater and a little short pleated skirt, legs spread with her phone in hand.

Jiwoo’s face immediately turned pink and she closed her legs, tossing the phone onto the bathmat. Sooyoung walked closer, squatting to be at eye level with her girlfriend.

“It’s okay, I know. I just want to know why you didn’t tell me.”

“Well...I…” Jiwoo stuttered, “I never get to be alone with you. We barely even get to kiss and...I just hoped maybe if you didn’t…”

Sooyoung smiled, cupping Jiwoo’s round cheeks in her hands. “Baby...it’s okay. I trust you. But you really don’t have to do all this. Just know that I _always_ think you’re sexy.”

Jiwoo looked down at her feet, smiling bashfully. “Y-you really think so?”

“Of course. And…”

Sooyoung placed her hand on Jiwoo’s thigh. Jiwoo gasped.

“You said we never get to be alone. Well...we are now.”

Jiwoo’s face turned even redder. “That’s true…”

Sooyoung whispered into her ear. “I don’t know about you, but _I’d_ really love to see pengie’s pussy in person.”

The younger girl giggled breathily. “I-it sounds really silly when you say it out loud…”

Sooyoung rubbed gentle circles on her girlfriend's thigh, making Jiwoo whine in anticipation.

“If it’s so silly, then do you want me to stop?”

Jiwoo shook her head. “Unnie…just touch me already.”

Sooyoung smiled, cocking her eyebrow when she reached in between Jiwoo’s legs, pleasantly surprised to find she wasn’t wearing panties. She pressed her fingers against the girl’s clit, gently rubbing, making Jiwoo whimper louder.

In retrospect, Sooyoung would’ve loved to tease Jiwoo, telling her that she needed to use her words and beg if she wanted to come, but in the moment, she didn’t care. She continued ravishing the girl’s neck with kisses and hickeys, circling Jiwoo’s clit just so she could hear Jiwoo scream out a string of unintelligible words. With strength that almost startled Sooyoung, Jiwoo grabbed Sooyoung’s face in both hands, kissing her deeply. Sooyoung reciprocated easily; Jiwoo’s lips were so soft and mesmerizing that it felt like they were almost made to slot in between hers. Sooyoung lifted one of Jiwoo’s legs over her shoulder to get a better angle as she thrusted two fingers inside the girl, making Jiwoo moan into her mouth, then putting her hand inside Jiwoo’s sweater to cup her cute, soft breasts. Jiwoo’s hips rocked into Sooyoung’s hand, her leg wrapping tighter around her. Sooyoung broke the kiss to look into Jiwoo’s eyes, dazed but still as bright as ever, the smile on Jiwoo’s face still pretty as Sooyoung fucked her.

“Unnie...m-more…”

Sooyoung didn’t hesitate, wiggling a third finger into Jiwoo’s pussy, her wetness making it easy.

“A-Ah, unNIE...UNNIE~!”

Something Sooyoung noticed very quickly was that while camgirl (if she could even be called that) “pengie” was calculated and subtle with her moans and whines, Jiwoo was _not._ Even when Jiwoo tried to bite her lip or cover her mouth to suppress the noise, she always ended up crying out Sooyoung’s name or a variation of it.

“Youngie-unnie...I’m so close…I’m so so so close...”

Sooyoung planted a kiss on Jiwoo’s cheek. “Go ahead, baby.”

Chuu wriggled on Sooyoung’s fingers, whining for a moment before her entire body tensed up, both of her legs around Sooyoung’s body, hands flying to Sooyoung’s back, letting out the prettiest wail.

Once Jiwoo started breathing normally again, she softly chuckled. “W-wow…”

“Was it good?” Sooyoung asked earnestly.

“Of course it was, silly,” Jiwoo said, still a little light-headed.

“So if you need anything at all, just come to me, okay?” Sooyoung said.

Jiwoo took her phone, which had been face down on the carpet the entire time. She opened up the account and pressed “delete.”

Jiwoo nodded.

* * *

 

The next dance practice, all twelve girls were in the dance studio again, practicing their solos one by one. Sooyoung, as she often did, opened her phone, seeing if there was anything new on instagram. But before she could, she noticed a text message from Jiwoo. She frowned.

“Jiwoo, you know I’m right here—”

Jiwoo, who was sitting a few feet away from her, put a finger up to her lips.

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, opening the message. The message itself was just a dropbox link, no caption that would normally be expected from Jiwoo. Cautiously, Sooyoung clicked it.

The link was a folder, which had the settings to be only shared with Sooyoung. Opening the folder, Sooyoung turned bright red.

It was every single photo and video from the peng_pengie account.

Another message.

“You didn’t think I deleted all those, did you, unnie? ;)”

Scrolling back up, holding her phone closer to her body so no one would see, Sooyoung noticed a folder at the top labelled “sooyoungieeeee~.”

In the folder was a single photo, a picture of Jiwoo’s bare upper body, signature grin on her face. On her chest, in black marker, was written “For Ha Sooyoung’s Eyes Only.”

One more message.

“I heard that we don’t have to come to tomorrow’s rehearsal either. Hyejoo-yah and Chaewonie can go shopping again, right?”


End file.
